Carmim
by Sandy Lane
Summary: E se o episódio 'Crimson' tivesse acabado de forma diferente?


**Carmim**

_Fic baseada em 6x13 – 'Crimson'_

Era Dia dos Namorados, mas Lois não tinha o menor ânimo para festas. Na realidade, ela achava essas datas comemorativas puramente comerciais e no estado de espírito que se encontrava, sua aversão já estava convertendo-se facilmente em puro ódio.

Jimmy acabara por convencer Lois a acompanhá-lo para a maldita festa de tanta insistência. Ou ela aceitava ou o matava. Lois pensou que a possibilidade de matar Jimmy Olsen não era tão ruim assim, mas depois pensou melhor e achou que de alguma forma, fosse precisar dele em um futuro próximo. Além disso, Chloe, por algum motivo desconhecido, namorava Jimmy e parecia gostar dele. Lois já desistira de tentar entender.

Lois achava que Jimmy Olsen era um cara legal. Ela só não conseguia ver um futuro para aquela relação com sua prima. Estranhamente, ela conseguia se ver em um futuro não muito distante tendo uma espécie de parceria com Jimmy e isso lhe causava arrepios. Ela também, às vezes, se via num futuro com Clark, não como um casal (ela ficava tonta só de pensar nisso), mas também como parceiros. E isso lhe dava medo. E ela nem sabia por quê. Mas por alguma razão, Lois sentia que era algo que iria acontecer. Ela só não sabia como.

Lois entrou no salão hiperdecorado, altamente chamativo e teve vontade de sair correndo. Ou de jogar uma bomba naquele lugar.

'Ai... Será que sou uma pessoa muito má por desejar que esses querubins queimem em chamas?', resmungou Lois, olhando para a decoração.

'Na minha opinião, o Dia dos Namorados é como descobrir como os bebês nascem.', disse Jimmy.

'O quê?', exclamou Lois. Aquilo não tinha sentido. Se bem que nada que Jimmy costumava dizer fazia sentido.

'Eu explico. Tudo parece esquisito e confuso, mas quando a bomba finalmente explode, tudo começa a se encaixar, tudo faz sentido.', ele disse empolgado e foi em direção à Chloe.

Lois balançou a cabeça negativamente. Definitivamente, Jimmy Olsen era um caso perdido.

Jimmy beijou Chloe, que sorriu, feliz. Clark permaneceu com o mesmo ar apático. Ele saíra com Chloe pensando que iria beber um café e de repente estava naquele lugar decorado com os mais diferentes tons de rosa e com músicas melosas soando no seu ouvido. Clark não poderia pensar em uma melhor maneira de aumentar seu mau humor e desagravo com a vida, principalmente após sua última decepção com Lana ao saber que ela estava prestes a casar com aquele que já fora seu amigo, Lex Luthor.

'Jimmy... E Lois!', ela exclamou surpresa.

'Bem-vindos ao festival do amor.', ironizou Clark.

'É, e eu estou sem minha uzi, que pena...', lamentou Lois.

'Dá uma licencinha, um minutinho...', disse Chloe, puxando Jimmy para longe dos amigos. 'O que está fazendo? Voce iria levar o Clark para sair hoje, esqueceu?'

'É que a Lois estava tão carente... E aí eu me toquei. Lois e Clark.', ele sorriu como se tivesse descoberto a pólvora.

'Lois e Clark?', repetiu Chloe sem entender.

'Voce tem que admitir que eles tem química.', insistiu Jimmy.

'É, como nitroglicerina e peróxido, não acho uma boa ideia misturar os dois.', disse Chloe preocupada. E se admitisse para si mesma, com um pouco de ciúme também. Ela resolveu esquecer o assunto e levou o namorado para longe dali. 'Vamos.'

Lois e Clark estavam lado a lado sentindo-se constrangidos com a demora do retorno de Jimmy e Chloe. Lois quebrou o silêncio.

'Por favor me diga que não foi armação...'

'É o que parece...'

'Nós... Somos como calda de chocolate e peixe.'

'Já sei que sou o peixe.', ele adivinhou, conformado. A vida de Lois era subestimá-lo.

'Acertou.', ela sorriu, zombeteira.

'Olha, não aguento mais ver bebês gordos com flechas. Curta o festival, Lois.', disse Clark, saindo de perto dela e dirigindo-se à saída.

Lois fingiu indiferença. Não estava mesmo afim de ficar ouvindo as lamúrias de Clark sobre Lana. Não tinha a paciência de Chloe. Até o fim da festa ela o teria mandado crescer.

'O amor está em baixa?', perguntou uma mulher vestida de cigana em uma mini-tenda.

'Após meu rompimento?', ela lembrou de Oliver. 'O cupido poderia praticar arco e flecha em mim e eu não sentiria nada.', ela afirmou, conformada.

'Talvez voce esteja precisando do elixir da euforia ou do romance...', sugeriu a cigana. 'Só uma cutucada para seguir em frente.', Lois aproximou-se, achando curioso. A cigana abriu um baú e lhe deu um batom. 'Prove isso aqui. Ele tem jasmin e uma mistura de óleos afrodisíacos. O tom brilhante é de meteoritos vermelhos.'

'Isso faz com que eu me apaixone por outra pessoa?', perguntou Lois descrente, segurando o bastão.

'Pelo primeiro que seus olhos virem.', afirmou a cigana sorridente.

'Hum... quem sabe... Talvez vermelho combine comigo, não é?', Lois sorriu e passou o batom nos lábios, que emitiram o brilho da red-k. Pelo reflexo no espelho, Lois viu Clark indo embora. A moça sorriu, subitamente encantada. 'Clark...'

...

**Kent Farm**

Lois tocou a campainha e passou mais batom nos lábios. Queria que Clark a achasse linda. Não, muito melhor. Deslumbrante e absolutamente tentadora. Lois sorriu para si mesma. Vestira uma roupa que valorizava o seu corpo, deixando suas pernas torneadas à mostra. Clark não teria escapatória. Lois teve vontade de rir, mas controlou-se ao ver Martha abrindo a porta. A mãe de Clark ficou surpresa ao ver Lois trajando uma roupa tão curta e tão colada ao corpo.

'Lois?', estranhou Martha.

'Olá, sra. K. Clark está?', ela perguntou alegremente.

'Está... está... Entre.', disse Martha dando-lhe passagem. Lois não parecia ela mesma.

Clark estava com uma jarra de suco de laranja na mão prestes a tomar seu café da manhã.

'Olha, Lois, eu lamento que Jimmy tenha arrastado voce para lá ontem, quer dizer, depois do Oliver...', ele parou de falar e ficou embasbacado ao ver Lois caminhando em sua direção. Clark sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

'Oliver é passado.', ela afirmou e parou, olhando-o de alto a baixo. Clark trocou olhares de estranheza com a mãe, que também não sabia o que dizer. 'Sra. Kent, poderia nos dar uma licencinha?', pediu Lois, sem tirar os olhos de Clark.

'Ah... Mas é claro. Eu vou subir.', aquiesceu Martha, começando a achar aquilo divertido. Ela foi para o quarto e deixou os dois sozinhos na sala.

Clark começou a ficar nervoso ao ver Lois novamente caminhando em sua direção. Ele sempre ficava sem saber o que fazer quando Lois agia assim. Não que ela fizesse isso com frequência. E era bom, porque Lois o deixava completamente sem jeito. Meio descontrolado. Como naquela vez que ela dançou pole dance no Windgate Club. Nem que ele vivesse mil anos esqueceria daquilo.

Lois tirou a jarra da mão dele e colocou na mesa.

'Aqui estamos nós.', ela falou com uma voz doce e melodiosa, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso. Lois segurou a mão dele. 'Sozinhos. Nossa, eu nunca notei que suas mãos são grandes e fortes.', ela sorriu, maliciosamente e ele começou a ficar vermelho.

'O que é isso, Lois?', ele perguntou, rindo nervosamente.

'Voce me conhece. Eu não sei me expressar muito bem, então...', ela tirou um cd do bolso de trás da saia e entregou à ele. 'Ninguém acha que o Whitesnake cante canções de amor, mas... eles cantam.'

'Gravou um cd pra mim?', ele perguntou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo tocado.

'Eu te mato se comentar com alguém, mas não há nada que eu goste mais...', ela aproximou o corpo ao dele, deixando Clark sem ação. Mil coisas começaram a passar pela mente dele e não eram sentimentos fraternos. '... Do que música lenta com braços fortes e grandes me segurando.', ela colocou os braços dele em redor de sua cintura. Clark começou a sentir falta de ar. 'Como os seus, Smallville.'

Clark sorriu feito bobo e viu a boca de Lois aproximando-se da sua, mas controlou-se à tempo. Aquilo era pura maluquice. Lois não estava em seu estado normal. Ela jamais o abordaria assim, até porque pensava que ele não passava de um caipira bobo. Ela também nunca o olharia com aqueles olhos brilhantes cheios de paixão. A Lois que ele conhecia o estaria insultando naquele momento. Clark desvencilhou-se de Lois.

'Lois, põe esse cd para tocar.', ele pediu, tentando ganhar tempo.

'Está bem.', ela concordou, cordata. Lois passou a mão pelo peito largo de Clark. 'Eu sei como voce dança, então...', ela abriu a caixa do cd e olhou para trás. Clark havia sumido. 'Clark?', ela franziu a testa sem entender.

...

**Planeta Diário**

_Obrigado pelo maravilhoso Dia dos Namorados, com amor, Jimmy._

Chloe sorriu encantada. Seu namorado era um fofo. Ela virou-se para trás e quase se assustou ao ver o rosto de Clark. Um dia teria que se acostumar completamente com aquelas aparições relâmpago dele.

'Esse dia não acaba nunca?', questionou Clark.

'Desculpe por ser culpada pela demonstração de carinho.' Ela ironizou. 'Ah, eu investiguei o nosso caçador de marcianos e não descobri nada.'

'Pois é, agora temos uma caçadora de homens...', murmurou Clark. Chloe estranhou. 'Lois.'

'Já estou imaginando Lois correndo atrás de todos os homens com um machado na mão.', disse Chloe brincalhona.

'Não. Ela está atrás de um homem. Lois... Ela está... afim de mim.', ele contou, tentando não gaguejar muito. A ideia o deixava muito nervoso. E tentado.

'Está afim de voce? Como?', questionou Chloe, achando curioso. Clark lhe mostrou o cd. Chloe olhou-o com atenção. Músicas da banda preferida da prima. 'Nossa, pelo visto ela não mediu esforços.'

'Ela está fora de si, parece que tomou uma dose excessiva de poção nº9 e...', ele parou ao ver Chloe rindo. 'Não tem graça, Chloe!'

'Tem graça sim!', exclamou a loirinha rindo. Lembrou-se da tentativa de cupido de Jimmy. Aquilo era mais divertido que as costumazes discussões intermináveis de Lois e Clark.

'Chloe, temos que descobrir o que aconteceu antes que ela volte a atacar.', pediu Clark exasperado.

'Tarde demais.', disse Chloe vendo a prima parada em meio à redação do jornal. Chloe sempre achou que o ambiente combinava perfeitamente com Lois Lane. E estranhamente com Clark Kent também.

'Voce está aí!', exclamou Lois, satisfeita. Ela caminhou até ele. Clark não sabia para onde olhar. 'Estive te procurando por toda a parte. Olha o que eu fiz.', ela abriu um pouco a blusa e mostrou uma tatuagem onde estava escrito: '_Lois & Clark Forever'_ no seio. Clark e Chloe arregalaram os olhos. 'Faz uma também para combinar.'

'Ah... eu acho que voce tem razão quanto aquela história, vou investigar.', disse Chloe, saindo dali.

'Chloe!', exclamou Clark desesperado. Era a sua última tábua de salvação. Não conseguia uma solução para escapar intacto dos domínios de Lois.

'Oi, moço.', Lois o parou e acariciou o rosto dele.

'Oi.', ele sorriu. 'Lois... Olha Lois...', ele a pegou pela mão e tentou tirá-la dali, porém a moça foi mais rápida e praticamente o jogou dentro da sala de cópias.

'Voce pode ser recatado à vontade, Smallville, eu acho que isso te deixa ainda mais adorável.', ela colocou as mãos no peito dele e o fitou encantada.

'Lois, o que voce fez depois que eu sai da festa ontem?'

'Fui para casa. Sozinha. Mas voce sabe onde eu queria estar.', ela disse e o beijou com paixão.

O efeito foi imediato. A red-k entrou na corrente sanguínea de Clark como uma bomba avassaladora e liberou todas as suas inibições. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e ele deu um sorriso cafajeste. Então ela queria ficar com ele? Lois teria muito mais do que desejava, Clark iria garantir isso. Ele a encostou na parede e a beijou com paixão e urgência como se sua vida dependesse disso.

...

**Sala do Editor-Chefe**

'Nossa, nada mais romântico do que um escritório empoeirado...', ela disse enquanto andava pela sala, sorridente. 'Voce pode caprichar mais.'

'É a minha intenção.', ele afirmou, jogando o conteúdo que estava em cima da mesa no chão.

'Eu não estou reclamando, mas não é meio repentino?', ela disse, tendo um lampejo de lucidez. 'Esse tempo todo, um beijo, e de repente gosta de mim?', ela o parou quando ele tentou beijá-la. 'É sério, né? Isso é real?'

'Não podia ser mais real.', ele afirmou e voltou a beijá-la. Era como se ele precisasse de ar para respirar ou de uma droga.

'Peraí, calma...', ela o parou em meio aos beijos. Havia reconhecido-o. 'Eu sabia que já tinha te beijado antes... No beco.', ela lembrou e ele sorriu. 'Voce é o Arqueiro Verde.', ela lhe um soquinho.

'Dificilmente. Só fingi a pedido do Oliver.', ele contou e tentou beijá-la, mas foi parado.

'Oliver?', ela disse surpresa e chateada. 'Ah meu Deus, quando ele desaparecia...', Lois estava sentindo-se como uma tonta. Ela saiu de perto de Clark e se aproximou da janela. 'Qual o meu problema com heróis de fim de semana emocionalmente não disponíveis?', ela queixou-se. Clak abraçou-a pela cintura. Lois se aconchegou. Ela sentia como se ela e Clark se encaixassem perfeitamente. Clark cheirou os cabelos dela. 'Ainda bem que encontrei um cara normal.'

'Normal? Como assim normal?', ele disse como se fosse uma ofensa. 'O Oliver nem sequer chega aos meus pés.', afirmou, enciumado. 'É só um cara idiota fantasiado de abacate ambulante com uma flecha na mão!'

'Não precisar ser macho para me impressionar. Eu curto esse lance de fazendeiro bobo.', ela disse com sinceridade, mas aquela declaração só serviu para deixar Clark mais indignado.

'Só porque eu não uso uma fantasia e meu rosto não está estampado nos jornais, eu...'

'Clark!', ela o chamou à razão, mesmo que encantada com os ciúmes dele. 'O que é que tem se o seu lance for dirigir um trator? Eu acho adorável.', ela passou a mão pelo pescoço dele descendo até o peito.

Clark a segurou pelos ombros e a olhou com seriedade. Estava cansado de ser subestimado e taxado como um garoto retardado por Lois. Ela vivia subestimando-o, dando-lhe pouco ou nenhum valor, pensou magoado. Até o comparara com Oliver Queen! Oliver não era nada perto dos seus poderes e do que ele era capaz de fazer. Se Clark desejasse, poderia carregar Lois até a lua. Oliver, no máximo, lhe compraria um presente caro, aquele bilionário metido.

Clark estava decidido. Chegara a hora de Lois Lane saber quem realmente ele era.

'Lois chegou o momento de voce conhecer o verdadeiro Clark Kent.'

**2.**

**Terraço do Planeta Diário**

'Nossa, bela mudança de cenário, mas o que a gente está fazendo aqui?', perguntou Lois curiosa. Ela achava linda aquela vista do terraço. Era quase como uma conexão. Podia se ver por anos ali naquele mesmo lugar esperando o cara da capa vermelha. Lois afastou o pensamento, achando ridículo.

'Aquela é a cobertura do Oliver, não é?', ele perguntou, olhando para os prédios a frente do maior jornal de Metropolis.

'Aquela coisinha embaixo da Torre do Relógio?', ela perguntou, enquanto Clark subia na murada. Lois se assustou, a brincadeira estava ficando séria. 'Clark, não tem graça. Desce daí, desce.', pediu, nervosa.

'Ou voce pode subir aqui comigo.', ele disse e a pegou pelos braços, fazendo-a ficar ao lado dele. Lois o agarrou com medo. 'Queria ver o Oliver fazer isso.', ele disse em tom de desprezo e deu um super salto.

Enquanto estavam em pleno ar, Lois olhou para Clark totalmente extasiada. Ele era o seu cara da capa vermelha! Mas como podia ser isso? Desde quando Clark era capaz de algo assim? Está certo que nos seus sonhos, o cara da capa vermelha voava, mas Clark também saltava no ar como se fosse algo que ele fizesse todos os dias. Era assustador. E completamente fascinante.

Os dois aterrisaram na varanda da Torre do Relógio e Lois não conseguia tirar os olhos de Clark. Ainda era o Clark que conhecia, mas com uma adição impressionante.

'Ainda acha que eu sou um fazendeiro bobo?', ele perguntou em tom de desafio.

Lois mordeu o lábio inferior.

...

'Capaz de pular de prédio em prédio, mal posso esperar para ver o que voce sabe fazer mais.', disse Lois entrando na cobertura de Oliver com Clark.

'Eu sou rápido. Mas nem tanto.', ele a levou até perto do relógio e Lois sorriu, maliciosa.

'Voce é um cara malvado. Da última vez que estivesse aqui, estava com um bom amigo seu.'

'Pelo jeito não era tão bom.', ele retrucou, aproximando-se dela como um felino.

Lois e Clark começaram a tirar as roupas com urgência enquanto se beijavam. O desejo de ambos só seria satsifeito quando estivessem plenamente saciados. E desconfiavam que ainda não seria o suficiente. Clark abriu o corpete de Lois.

'Preciso ver se não escreveu meu nome errado.', ele tocou na tatuagem, fazendo ela se arrepiar.

Clark começou a beijar Lois na boca, desceu para o pescoço, enquanto tirava o corpete dela e jogava no chão. A última barreira era o sutiã preto que ela usava. Clark beijou o vale entre os seios de Lois, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, excitada, e quando foi abrir o sutiã, uma batida forte da porta o interrompeu.

'Mas o que é isso?!'

Lois e Clark ficaram surpresos ao verem um raivoso Oliver Queen diante deles. Lois pegou o casaco no chão e vestiu-o, envergonhada. Clark olhou para o loiro com um ar desafiador.

'O que voces pensam que estão fazendo?', questionou Oliver furioso. 'O que deu em voces?'

'Nós estavámos nos divertindo até voce chegar.', disse Clark, cruzando os braços.

'Não sei se voce percebeu, Clark, mas essa é minha casa e a minha namorada!'

'Ex-namorada! Voce não teve competência para segurá-la!', provocou Clark.

'Clark!', exclamou Lois que segurou-o pelo braço. 'Vamos embora.'

'Lois, voce não vai a lugar algum com ele!', exclamou Oliver.

'Voce não manda nela, seu arqueirozinho de quinta!', gritou Clark, irritado.

'Eu posso me defender sozinha, obrigada!', exclamou Lois, chateada por Oliver e Clark discutirem como se ela não estivesse ali.

'Cala a boca, Clark!', gritou Oliver.

'Por quê?', Clark se aproximou de Oliver e lhe deu um leve empurrão. 'Não quer que ela saiba quem voce realmente é? Tenho novidades para voce, cara, ela já sabe!'

'O quê'?, disse Oliver incrédulo por seu segredo ter sido descoberto.

'Ele me contou, Oliver.', confirmou Lois, chateada. 'Voce não confiou em mim e ainda me fez de idiota.'

'Oliver pensa que sabe lidar com as mulheres, mas não sabe.', disse Clark, altivo. 'Eu, ao contrário, sei muito bem.', ele olhou para Lois com malícia.

Oliver acompanhou o olhar de Clark e ficou ainda mais furioso. Ele deu um empurrão no amigo.

'Clark, seu idiota! Como voce pôde fazer isso? Está bêbado? Está drogado?'

'Não, eu só estou de saco cheio!', ele gritou e jogou Oliver no chão com um empurrão. 'Voce pensa que é melhor do que eu, Oliver, só porque acha que é o herói do pedaço? Pois não é! Voce precisaria nascer de novo para chegar perto do que sou!'

'Ah é?! Não tenho medo de voce, superbabaca!', gritou Oliver, levantando-se e desferindo um soco contra a face de Clark.

'Isso não me afeta, Queen...', disse Clark com um sorriso malvado. Ele deu um soco em Oliver, fazendo cair contra a mesa. 'Isso doeu muito, Oliver?'

'Oliver, Clark, parem com isso agora!', gritou Lois desesperada.

'Tem razão, já resolvi o probelma.', disse Clark arrogante. 'Vamos, Lois.', ele a segurou pelo braço.

'Voce vai deixar o seu amigo assim?', ela apontou para o loiro, que se levantava.

'Ele não devia ter me provocado.', resmungou Clark. 'Só não bati mais porque... enfim, porque eu não quis.'

Oliver viu uma caixinha de chumbo no chão, que havia caído da mesa e levantou-se com ela na mão. Ele abriu-a e Clark logo sentiu o efeito, ajoelhando-se no chão, com uma dor lancinante. Lois ficou de olhos arregalados.

'Desculpe, cara, mas é para voce recuperar a razão.', disse Oliver com green-k na mão.

'Oliver, o que voce está fazendo?', perguntou Lois, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Clark.

'Fazendo-o baixar a crista!', exclamou Oliver indignado. 'Não esperava te ver com ele, Lois.'

'Ele confiou em mim.', disse Lois, séria, fazendo Oliver sentir-se culpado.

Oliver colocou a green-k de volta na caixa e a fechou. Clark respirou aliviado. Pensou que iria morrer. O efeito da red-k passou, assim como para Lois. Ela olhou para os dois sem entender. Lois levantou do chão, assim como Clark, que estava sem graça.

'O que é isso? Uma reunião fora de hora? E o que eu estou fazendo aqui?, questionou, confusa.

'É o que eu venho me perguntando desde que cheguei.', murmurou Oliver, olhando para os trajes da ex-namorada. Ela percebeu e abraçou-se, sem jeito.

'Eu... também não estou entendendo...', mentiu Clark. Ele lembrava claramente do que havia acontecido ali. Ou quase acontecido. Só de pensar que ele e Lois poderiam ter transado, fazia-o corar.

'A minha cabeça está doendo.', disse Lois colocando as mãos na cabeça. Ela não lembrava de nada, mas pelo seu estado e da cobertura de Oliver, coisa boa não fora. 'Nem quero mais saber o que aconteceu aqui. Parece que eu tomei um porre daqueles. Estou indo embora.'

'Eu te levo.', falaram Oliver e Clark ao mesmo tempo. Eles se encararam.

'Obrigada, mas eu posso ir sozinha. Não é o primeiro porre que tomo e com certeza não será o último.', ela sorriu debochada. 'Juízo, rapazes.', ela acenou e saiu da cobertura.

Oliver e Clark voltaram a se encarar. Oliver cruzou os braços.

'O que foi que voce tomou para ficar desse jeito?'

'Parece efeito da kryptonita vermelha. Ela me deixa meio... descontrolado... Faço coisas que normalmente não faria.', ele explicou, sem graça.

'Como vir para a minha casa ficar aos beijos e abraços com Lois?', questionou Oliver.

'Eu estava fora de mim. Desculpe.'

'Não se desculpe, Escoteiro. Se voce fez isso, é por que queria. E quando cheguei aqui, Lois estava longe de parecer coagida...', ele reconheceu meio a contragosto.

Clark ficou corado. Não queria pensar naquilo agora. Embora que uma parte dele gostaria de ir atrás de Lois e finalizar o que começara, mas sabia que não era certo.

'Desde quando voce tem kryptonita verde?', perguntou Clark curioso.

'Guardei uma pedrinha para um caso de emergência. Tipo, como hoje, com voce tentando me matar.', ironizou Oliver.

'Se eu quisesse te matar, teria matado.', resmungou Clark mau humorado.

'Pelo visto a red-k não te transforma tanto assim.', o loiro ironizou.

'É melhor eu ir também. Desculpe qualquer coisa, Oliver.', ele disse com sinceridade.

'Lois vai se lembrar de que eu sou o Arqueiro Verde?'

'Ela não vai se lembrar de nada.', afirmou Clark. Ele ainda estava decidindo se isso era bom ou ruim.

Oliver viu Clark sair da cobertura e ficou pensativo. Lois ficara decepcionada por ele não ter contado seu segredo. Oliver percebeu que mesmo que um dia ele contasse para uma Lois 'sóbria', o resultado não seria diferente. Oliver suspirou.

...

**Celeiro dos Kent**

**Dia Seguinte**

Clark contara para Martha que beijara Lois sob efeito da red-k (ele preferira omitir o fato de os dois quase terem transado na cobertura de Oliver) e Martha fora da mesma opinião do Arqueiro. Se Clark beijara Lois, fora porque quisera. E se ela correspondera com tanto ardor, foi porque quisera também.

'Deve pensar nisso com cuidado, filho.', disse Martha carinhosamente. Ela gostava de Lois e pensava que não seria nada ruim se um dia Clark e Lois fossem mais do que amigos.

'Alerta de garota chegando!', exclamou Lois, que sorriu ao ver Martha. 'Olá, sra. Kent.'

'Olá, Lois.', a ruiva sorriu. 'Tenho que resolver uns assuntos. Pense no que te falei, filho.', disse Martha, saindo em seguida.

Lois subiu o resto da escada e parou em frente à Clark. Os dois ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor até que ela o quebrou. Lois simplesmente não conseguia ficar calada por muito tempo e tinha sérias dúvidas a sanar com o caipira.

'Bom, eu vim aqui para esclarecer algumas coisas.'

'Que coisas?'

'O dia de Lois-foi-à-loucura.', ela brincou. 'Eu estava meio tonta ontem, mas... O que realmente aconteceu naquela cobertura, Clark?'

Clark ficou calado e olhou para Lois dividido entre contar toda a verdade ou não. Ao contrário do que ele imaginara, Lois recebera muito bem o fato dele ter superpoderes. Talvez ela não achasse tudo natural quando descobrisse que ele era um alienígena.

'Como voce disse. Foi só um porre.', ele disse, acovardando-se.

'Sei...', ela abriu um pouco a blusa e Clark corou ao ver a tatuagem no seio dela. 'Isso explica essa tatuagem ridícula. Quer dizer, eu devia estar drogada.', ela fechou a blusa. 'Felizmente sai em uma semana. Voce me drogou, Clark?'

'Claro que não, Lois!', ele protestou. 'Vai ver voce gosta da sonoridade do nosso nome junto.', ele implicou.

'Corta essa, caipira.', ela retrucou, um pouco incomodada. Até que Lois e Clark não lhe soava mal mesmo. 'Daqui a pouco voce está nos chamando de Clois.'

'Clois? O que é isso?', ele não entendeu.

'Nada.', ela forçou um sorriso. 'Fico aliviada. Quer dizer então que nós...', ela não conseguiu completar a frase. Imaginá-los juntos, nus, com pele, muita pele, fazia suas mãos suarem.

'Nós, o quê?', ele provocou, sabendo exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Por que era no que ele pensara desde que ficaram juntos.

'Voce sabe... Nós... Juntos... Nossos corpos... Pele...', ela começou a sentir falta de ar e balançou a cabeça afastando o pensamento. 'Voce entendeu, não se faça de idiota, Clark!', exclamou, irritada.

'Não, Lois. Não aconteceu nada. Eu me lembraria.', ele afirmou.

'Claro que se lembraria.', ela empinou o queixo e ele achou graça. 'Ok, que bom que esclarecemos tudo. Viva bem a sua vida.', ela lhe deu um soquinho no ombro.

'Mas, eu encontrei algo interessante.', ele disse e pegou o cd em cima da sua mesa de estudo e mostrou para ela com um sorriso.

'Nossa...', ela segurou o cd. 'Whitesnake... Eu devo ter gostado muito de voce.', ela falou, séria e pensativa.

Os dois trocaram olhares mais calorosos e depois Lois deu de ombros. Fora um insanidade que passara. Lois e Clark jamais seriam um casal.

'Adeus, Clark.', ela se virou para ir embora.

'Lois.', ele a chamou e ela o fitou. 'Seria tão ruim assim nós dois juntos?'

'Voce ama Lana. Ela é a sua garota perfeita.', ela falou, conformada. 'Voces estão destinados a ficar juntos e viver nessa fazenda com seus filhos.', ela tentou imprimir um pouco de humor na voz, mas soara triste.

'Lana está com Lex, eles ficaram noivos ontem.', contou Clark. Surpreendentemente, aquilo já não lhe causava dor. Era algo aceitável e coerente até, pensou Clark.

'E por isso voce quer alguém para ocupar o lugar dela?', questionou Lois. 'Desculpe, Clark, bateu na porta errada.', ela resolveu ir embora antes que dissesse um desaforo.

'Não, Lois, não é por isso, desculpe.', ele a segurou pela mão. 'Desculpe, não quis te ofender. Eu só pensei... Não sei, a gente se dá bem... Quando não tentamos nos matar.', ele brincou e ela riu, mesmo sem querer. 'Eu pensei. A gente podia tentar. Que tal um cinema?'

'Voce está me convidando para sair?', ela perguntou surpresa.

'Algo como isso...', ele disse, tímido. 'Bem, de vez em quando voce me faz assistir maratonas de filmes. Eu nunca tive muita escolha, na verdade, mas... o que voce acha?'

Lois olhou-o com carinho. Só então percebeu que eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Não seria tão ruim assim sair com Clark. Claro que havia o risco dele trocá-la pela sua pior doença, Lana Lang, mas Lois sempre poderia quebrar as pernas dele. Lois achava que tinha algo de charmoso no farmboy, ele a atraíra desde que o vira pela primeira vez no milharal. Com uma apresentação como aquela, era natural que ela ficasse impressionada.

'Tudo bem, caipira, voce pode me levar para sair.', ela concordou e ele sorriu. Ela o cutucou no peito. 'Mas se voce me der um bolo, lembre-se que eu sei onde voce mora e sou filha de um General.', ela falou em tom de ameaça.

'Vou me lembrar disso, Lois.', ele disse com um falso tom sério. 'Te pego às sete hoje?'

'Às oito. Gosto de tomar um bom banho quente antes de sair.'

'Ah sei, conheço seus banhos, Lois. Acho melhor aparecer às nove.', ele disse com um tom implicante.

'Às oito e não se atrase!', ela exclamou, mandona. 'Deixo o filme por sua conta, caipira. Surpreenda-me.', ela piscou e saiu do celeiro.

Clark ficou com um sorriso bobo no rosto muito depois de Lois ter ido embora. Ele faria com que tudo fosse perfeito. Algo lhe dizia que entre ele e Lois havia algo muito maior do que os dois poderiam imaginar.

The End


End file.
